


Spying on Light Yagami

by Variaen



Category: Death Note
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variaen/pseuds/Variaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when cameras were in the Yagami household and a while after that. This does not really fit with the things that occurred in Death Note much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying on Light Yagami

     Light looked up at the shinigami after he shut his door and loosened his tie; Ryuk was acting more jittery than usual. "Ryuk, what's wrong?" Light asked quietly so his family couldn't hear him, "If it's nothing, stop acting like that. You're going to make me crazy."

     "You can't become what you already are," Ryuk muttered then spoke louder, "There are cameras all over your house."

     Light paused at his statement. He mentally cursed and thought about how he spoke earlier. Light hoped that he was quiet enough that the cameras didn't record it, but if they did, he thought up the excuse of complaining out loud about how a girl he disliked asked him out. Light sprawled out on his bed. _What could I do to get back on them for spying that most teenagers do?_ Light thought, _I could definitely watch porn or... Of course, I could do that_. Light closed his eyes and slowly trailed his hand down his body. He reopened his eyes to look at Ryuk, hoping he got the message to leave; Light did not want Ryuk to see this.

     Once he sealed his eyes shut once more, Light began. He snaked his hand into his pants and handled his member. He sat up and moved so his back was against the wall. He checked to make sure Ryuk left before he took off his khakis along with underpants. Light's mind trailed to the thought of people watching. _Better put on a show for them_ , Light suppressed a grin as he rubbed his cock with his left hand. After getting into a steady pattern while pumping with his left hand, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

     He tested to see if he could work nipple play into his act and found that his were highly sensitive. _You learn something new everyday_ , Light thought. He gradually pumped faster and started panting. He emitted a moan; Light never knew he could sound so lustful. It fascinated him that he was learning about a new side of himself. _What do the viewers think?,_ Light had to hold back a laugh at how he imagined their faces; he hoped they thought he was lewd. He opened his eyes and looked directly ahead of him, hoping he wasn't looking into a camera. He stopped teasing his nipples and used his right and left hand to pump. Light's mouth opened as shallow gasps and slight moans came out.

     He felt near his limit and knew that in a couple of seconds, his shaft wouldn't just be dripping with pre-cum but the real thing. He started slowing down and moved both hands to his throbbing dick. After four more rounds of going up and down, Light came unceremoniously. He cleaned his sheets and showered after his activity then went to study until one in the morning to make up for the time he spent, not noticing that Ryuk returned short of midnight.

 

_Time Skip_

 

     Light blinked the sleepiness from his eyes. L has kept him up for a little longer than two days. While L can function on sweets and no sleep, Light can hardly work; not resting is one of the things the older man beats Light in all the time. Light felt bad for himself for be was chained to a nocturnal beast called by multiple names. At around two in the morning, the last task force member, besides L and Light, went to bed and left the two childish guys alone for the first time since they were chained. Light kept looking at the raven-haired detective, tempted to ask if they could go sleep.

     L noticed almost immediately that Light was continuously looking at the detective, "Light-kun. Don't you staring is considered rude?"

  "Sorry, I was just wondering if we could go bed. You've kept me up for too long, normal people need sleep." Light responded.

  "I don't believe you are the normal sort of person." L said, standing after shutting his computer down. L walked over to Light, "Although you occasionally act like one, deep down, you're not even close."

     "Of course I'm not entirely normal, but I am normal in the way that I need sleep."

     L dragged a finger across the side of Light's face, making sure to touch the end of his lips, and tilted his head up, "It doesn't really seem like you do," he raised Light's wrist and felt his pulse, "Your heartbeat is amazingly strong and you seem highly energetic at the moment." Light stopped and just looked at L for a second, wondering what had got into him. "What are you doing?" Light asked as L gripped his chin.

     "Experimenting." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Light. Light started to pull away before melting into L and then ran his fingers through L's hair. Whatever this experiment was, Light didn't mind in the least bit. L forced Light's mouth open and gripped Light in with a lascivious gesture. Light stood from his chair and L grabbed him from behind, grinding against him.

     "Light-kun, are you nipples still delicate to the touch?" He asked while leaning Light's chest over the back of the chair he was previously sitting in. L bit his ear while he teased Light's chest, growing even harder when Light moaned. L spun Light around and started to lay kisses down his jaw.

     "Ryuzaki-chan!" Light gasped out, making sure to not call out his real name in order not to ruin this intimate moment, when L pushed him into the table. He started to take off all of Light's clothing then his own before he sat Light on the table. He started to twirl one of Light's nipple in his mouth while he twisted the other. L started to lay Light down and slowly push one finger in to Light's entrance. L steadily moved it then added more fingers. After a bit, L found Light's prostate and continuously thrusted his fingers to hit it.

     "Light-kun," L asked, "can I enter you?"

     "Please," Light moaned out libidinously. L made Light stand then he bent Light over the table with his back facing L. L put his member at Light's lubricious asshole and thrusted it in. He kept a steady, fast pace, making sure to hit Light's prostate gland each time. Light's back arched up and he ejected. L pulled out, seeing that his partner was done but Light had other plans; Light pushed L into a chair and kneeled on the ground.

     "What are you doing?" L asked for his own amusement, he was already knew what he would do.

     "Returning the favor, I don't enjoy being a pillow princess," Light grinned up at him and started to lick L's chest. He left bite marks around L's collarbone, jaw, and nipples then he lowered his territory. Light swirled the tip of L's dick in his mouth then started to slowly lick down it. L's eyes closed in pleasure. Light went down on L, groping and playing with his lower half. Light sucked hard, causing L to come into his mouth; Light looked up at L and swallowed.

     "Light-kun, maybe it's best we go bathe then sleep now. Do you want me to carry you? You could be a bit sore because it wasn't entirely done properly." L stated. Light hesitantly raised his arms and L picked him up, grabbing their clothing before fully rising. L carried Light bridal style to their shared room and placed Light gently on the ground when he started the bath. The chain got tangled up quite a bit, so much that L had to take of the handcuffs to untangle them. After L fixed them under Light's careful gaze, he picked Light back up and placed him in the tub, sitting behind Light. L massaged Light's body while letting the warm water soak them both. After they finally got out, Light and L dressed then got into the same bed.

     "Goodnight, Light." L said while spooning him. Light was a bit shocked he dropped off the -kun.

  After a moment of silence, Light responded,

_"Goodnight, L."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, especially if you know me. I originally post this on my wattpad account, variaen. Hopefully it wasn't that bad.


End file.
